It’s Not Love, Don’t Get It Twisted
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: I was to ever tell you a story, it would not be about myself and how I ended up getting a crush on one of my elders. And yet, this story plays in my heart, because I can't forget One-shot KakaHina


**I dislike KakaHina**

**But me and my friend, Nekohime17 did dares, she will write KakaObi and me KakaHina, and so this was born. For you Kakahina lovers, hope you enjoy. **

**

* * *

****It's Not Love, Don't Get It Twisted**

If I was to ever tell you a story, it would not be about myself and how I ended up getting a crush on one of my elders. It was not his fault that I fell for him and hard and it was not my fault either, I blame it on my father's lack of responsibility for me. For Kakashi-sensei became that role model that my father never played, well, maybe it was my fault for I confused it with love. It was admiration, seems like I had even done that when I was young when I met Naruto-kun.

I admired to much, specially those who are outspoken and aren't afraid to be themselves.

But as I close my eyes, I still remember his touch of when I was only sixteen and foolish. It makes me smile that he talked to me, he set me straight, but mostly that he indulged in me.

I remember the whisper of his voice directly into my ear as it struck my heart "Hinata" and I would let out a groan of despair and he said it once more "Hinata, you are such a naughty girl" and then his fingers would slip pass beyond what was necessary, even with clothes on I still could feel the heat of his body. I wanted to feel his flesh and I shivered as his hand trailed my leg all the way under my skirt.

There, his fingers found my wet desire, and I felt him purr in delight, his chest pressed to mine as he pressed his finger into me, making me cry out and become even wetter than I already was. It soaked through my underwear. And I remember I was a foolish teen in love with my tutor, a crush on admiration. I didn't want to admit that this would never last, it hadn't, but for once I forgot the pain and lived in the moment.

Did something that I actually wanted

He kissed under my ear and I moaned out appreciatively, every sound he elicited from me seemed to make him impatient. And there we were, sprawled on the floor of his apartment, the door slightly ajar and he kicked it close with his foot "Kakashi-sensei" I managed to gasp out as his fingers set the light material from my underwear aside and his fingers touched the core of my desire.

"Wet, so delicious you are this way, sweet and innocent" His finger dug into me and I arched my back, I needed to feel what felt to be the impossible. What was forbidden always felt so good no matter how wrong it truly was. He had told me that it was better to be with someone my own age. Our deal was that I was going to give my virginity solely to him and in return I was going to let him go. "You are such a dumb girl"

I gasped "I'll do what I please!" and I threw him back away from me and he landed on his behind. I was quickly over him no longer was I thinking about just anything, all I was set on was getting what my body craved. And what it craved was his whole into my heart; I wanted him deep within me and loving me. For his mind to only be focused on me! At that moment I knew even though I promised to let him go, I would never forget him.

Besides the fact that he was moving far away he would always remain in my heart.

I promised not to regret it, that this is what I wanted. He touched me in all the right places and before we knew it we were naked and intimately pressed to him. No longer was there something between us holding us back as we caressed out sweaty flesh. I could see him already, huge and throbbing and I ached to take him in "I wish you'd want to keep me for the rest of your life" I whispered and he sighed.

"You're only a kid, just a kid; I shouldn't even be doing this"

"But look at how hard you are; look at how you drip with want for me"

He grasped my face between his hands and said into my face, his eyes directly looking into mine, deep within my self "Listen honey, the body is something that would come a live with anyone's touch, it doesn't know nothing but feeling. Your mind and heart are two different things" He sighed "What I'm doing is wrong, and yet you are so soft under my touch, who wouldn't be aroused, is what innocence does"

"I don't understand"

"It's not love, don't get it twisted, I'll make you feel so good but you got to slow down" He sang that song into my ear. It was a song I have heard a lot, by some rapper. It was not love; he was right about that, this was just a one night stand.

"Then let me pretend"

And he sighed, taking me into his arms and dipped me into the floor so I could be under him once more. His hands spread my thighs and he positioned himself before me, his head pressing into my virginity, I looked up at him when he hesitated to move, and I could see how much he didn't want to do this to me. How conscious he was to the fact that this was wrong, our ages were wrong, the fact that he saw this as if he was taking advantage of me. He saw me as a student and I never though about his guilt, I did at the moment but before I could say anything and stop this act, he whispered into my ear "Don't pretend to much, I don't want to hurt you" he said and I smiled.

"You wont" I pulled him down and kissed him. His mask that he wore every day was around his neck. We kissed like anyone would, and it was special because it was him. But I had to remember that it was not love.

It really wasn't.

There wasn't anything between us but wrong.

He took me then; he thrust deep within me and made me moan like a slut, shamelessly spread under him writhing in pain and pleasure. It was my first time, he was my first kiss, the first time I really couldn't hold myself and here I was pressed into him as he took me into the highest of passions. I knocked out then and he was gone by the time I re-woke. I looked at the note he had written for me and it made me smile.

'All you need Is Hyuuga Hinata'

He didn't even put his name, but I liked it that way. I preferred it that way. I dressed and walked out of there, this was a place I didn't want to remember. It had felt so good, that I felt like I had been awakened to reality. It was not a cold and stiff memory of something I had done to know that I lived, that I had existed.

He had loved me.

That alone gave me the confidence I needed to move on, so here I was standing before the blond haired idiot I knew I always loved and I poured out my heart while he grinned and took my hand.

I was finally free from the oppression I had felt all my life.

For now I don't see him as an admiration, I see him as more, and he is where my future lives. I will forever love him and stayed by his side. My Naruto.

And I thank you.

Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
